


They Say It's Your Birthday

by jstabe



Series: Kink and Smut Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Tony had been appalled when he realized that Steve hadn’t actually celebrated his own birthday in decades. He’d put his foot down with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers PR team and told them in no uncertain terms that this year, Steve would be celebrating alone with the team and friends, no media allowed. It hadn’t really gone over well at first, but Tony had gotten Pepper involved and now Steve was having a birthday party.





	They Say It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the "Double Penetration" square

Steve was aware of the irony of his birthday being on the 4th of July. It had been a source of teasing since he’d first put on the Captain America suit. After coming out of the ice, he’d spent his birthday at one PR celebration after another, until it felt like he was only ever celebrating Captain America’s birthday not Steve Rogers’. He didn’t mind so much. Growing up, he’d just celebrated with his mom and Buck. They were both gone now, and Steve’s birthday went unnoticed in the midst of everything else going on that day. 

Tony had been appalled when he realized that Steve hadn’t actually celebrated his own birthday in decades. He’d put his foot down with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers PR team and told them in no uncertain terms that this year, Steve would be celebrating alone with the team and friends, no media allowed. It hadn’t really gone over well at first, but Tony had gotten Pepper involved and now Steve was having a birthday party. 

Tony couldn’t do anything the way anyone else would and had quickly declared it a costume party. Steve had expected a patriotic theme, but Tony had vetoed that quickly as being too obvious. They’d thrown some ideas around and finally agreed on a television/movie theme. Steve had known instantly who he wanted to go as, and if there was an ulterior motive to the choice? Well, no one else had to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve hadn't been sure a themed party would go over with people who spent the majority of their time in costume. He shouldn't have worried. The common floor had been rearranged for the celebration and the mood was already boisterous when Steve arrived. He was scanning the crowd when Tony came to stand beside him. He took the drink Tony held out to him, grinning at Tony's outfit. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I probably would have gone the science route, but Pepper wanted to do something for you." 

"I do love that movie," Steve said. "And you make a pretty good Sheriff Woody." Steve looked around, expecting to see Bo Peep, but finding Jessie instead. He laughed when Pepper tipped her cowboy hat at him. “You guys look great.” 

"You're not so bad yourself, Cap. Sorry, I mean...” Steve rolled his eyes as Tony made a production of looking him over, taking in Steve's hood and the quiver on his back. "Green Arrow, right? That archer on TV that Barton watches." 

Clint loved the show, insisting the only reason there was an archer on television was because of Hawkeye. Steve was pretty sure that wasn't the case, but he enjoyed watching the show with Clint regardless. 

Speaking of, he hadn't caught sight of Clint anywhere. He was about to ask Tony when Thor joined them. The Asgardian was dressed as Superman and it made Steve laugh. 

"Nice choice, Thor." 

“My Jane chose it. I believe she likes me in a cape." 

Steve shared a look with Tony; neither of them were convinced that the cape was why Jane liked this particular costume, but they weren’t going to say anything. Thor held up the flask in his hand, and Steve held out his glass and let him add some of the Asgardian liquor to the drink Tony had brought him. 

The three were chatting easily when Steve heard the soft chime of the elevator announcing a new arrival. He turned to see Natasha stepping into the room with Clint right behind her. 

"Holy shit." 

Tony’s voice sounded far away to Steve's ears, and he shook his head as if that would clear the fog. It wasn't that he didn't recognize the costumes; they'd just watched the movie a few weeks ago. Natasha had had strong words regarding the apparently iconic gold bikini. Steve wondered if that was how Clint had ended up wearing the damn thing. 

Tony lifted two fingers to his lips and let out a wolf whistle that had Clint's head whipping their way. The archer, err, princess grinned and headed over to them, Han Solo following close behind. Steve did his best not to look like he was checking his teammate out, but damn. There was just... so much. So much bare skin. Those gorgeous biceps that Steve always had a hard time looking away from, but now there were miles of thigh too. Jesus. There was _a lot_ of leg showing in that costume. A lot. 

“Well look at you, Barton.” Tony’s gaze did a quick sweep of Clint’s body. “No, seriously, look at you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen quite this much of you before.” 

Clint grinned, clearly unconcerned about having so much of himself on display. “It’s ridiculous how much this thing cost considering there’s nothing to it.” He looked down at himself. “If my bare ass doesn’t make an appearance tonight, it’ll be a miracle.” 

Steve was pretty sure he didn’t make a sound, and yet Natasha’s amused gaze locked on his. There was something knowing in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and managed a smile for Clint. 

"How'd you end up the princess?" 

Clint cocked a hip, making the 'skirt' shift alarmingly. "Tasha looks better in a thigh holster." 

That made the whole group laugh, and Steve relaxed. This was going to be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fine was an understatement. Steve had a blast hanging out with his team in a stress-free environment. Tony kept him supplied with booze that Thor augmented and while he wasn't drunk, he was definitely mellow. The music was fun even if he didn't dance to it. It was enough to watch everyone else that took a spin on the floor.

There was a break for presents, which embarrassed him. He'd never really been given gifts before and it was weird to open them with people watching. He gave in under everyone’s insistence and managed to open things without being too awkward about it. Tony had designed a new suit for him that he actually loved. It was mostly navy and white and Steve thought he might not stand out so badly in the field. Natasha gave him a set of Russian throwing knives that resembled the ones she carried. He'd admired them before and was touched that she remembered. 

It was Clint's gift that got to him the most. He was clearly ill at ease when Steve started to open it but relaxed at the startled sound of pleasure Steve made when he took out a beautiful set of watercolors. There was more in the box and some rummaging revealed that Clint had damn near bought him an art store. 

"Clint, this is amazing." 

Clint shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck in the way Steve knew he did when he was nervous. 

"You're always doodling on napkins and shit, and I know you used to draw before." He smiled softly.

"Everyone needs a hobby that’s not beating up bad guys, Cap." 

Steve mumbled a quiet but very sincere thank you then turned back to his gift opening, hopefully before revealing more than he should. 

Cake came next. They all gathered around a long table Pepper had set up in the back corner, and the caterers brought in an enormous and beautifully decorated birthday cake. 

"I wanted to put candles on it, but Pepper was afraid we'd violate the fire code," Tony teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes but accepted the first piece and the singing that accompanied it. 

After cake had been cleared away, Tony opened up the wall panels and dimmed the lights. The view of New York at night never failed to take Steve's breath away. He flopped down on one of the cushions that had been laid out, smiling as his team all did the same. Natasha claimed the spot to his left, and Clint dropped down into her lap. She laughed, a hand settling on his thigh as they got comfortable. Steve swallowed and forced his gaze back to the wall of windows. 

"Gotta say, this just like you, Cap." Steve turned to see Clint grinning at him." All the fanfare and fireworks just for you." 

Steve rolled his eyes, bumped his shoulder against Clint's. "You know how much I love attention." 

Natasha finished off her glass and shook it meaningfully. "I think we're going to need another round before the festivities start.'' 

"On it," Clint said. He started to stand, got tangled in a panel of his skirt, and ended up right back in Natasha's lap. 

"Careful there, Princess." Natasha laughed. "Looks like drinks are on me." 

"I'm fine, "Clint protested. "’m not drunk." 

Natasha just shook her head and transferred Clint from her lap to Steve's. Steve froze until Clint started to list sideways. He grabbed onto Clint's hip and settled him securely into his lap, trying to ignore the warm, bare skin under his hand. Clint beamed and patted his chest 

"Nice save." 

Natasha stood and gathered up their glasses. She exchanged a look with Clint that Steve couldn't read before making her way to the bar. Clint mumbled something that even Steve's hearing couldn’t catch. 

“What was that?" 

Clint shook his head. "Nothing. Tasha is just the worst." 

Steve let it go; those two always had secrets. He had more pressing concerns, like keeping the mostly naked man in his lap from finding out just how much Steve liked having him there. Clint might have had a few, but Steve was pretty damn sure the man would notice if Steve got hard. 

Luckily, Natasha came back and the thought of what she would do to him if she knew he wanted Clint was enough to counteract the feeling of Clint in his lap. He took the offered drink with a smile and made to move Clint, but she shook her head. 

"Keep him. I don't need his bony ass digging into my thighs all through fireworks." 

"Rude. "Clint gestured with his glass, splashing alcohol onto the back of his hand. He licked it off and Steve had to bite back a groan. "My ass is perfect. Tell her Steve." 

"There is nothing wrong with your ass." 

Clint gave him an annoyed look. "Not exactly a ringing endorsement." 

Steve was saved from having to respond by the first fireworks lighting up the sky. With Clint curled comfortably against him, it was impossible not to touch bare skin, so Steve quit worrying about it. He rested a hand on Clint's waist and settled in to enjoy the show.

~~~~~~~~~~

After fireworks, people began to head out. As there was nothing Steve needed to do regarding cleanup, he eventually found himself leaning against the end of the bar, easily found if anyone wanted to say good night. He hadn’t been there long when Natasha sought him out. She smiled as she took the glass from his hand and raised it to her lips. She took a sip, and the smile widened.

“Stepped away from the hard stuff, hmm?” 

Steve felt his cheeks heat. “I don’t get drunk, but Thor’s liquor does pack a punch. Seemed like water was a better way to end the night if I’m going to sleep.” 

Natasha took another sip. “And are you? Going to sleep?” 

Steve’s gaze caught on her mouth as she licked water droplets from her lips, and he honestly had no idea what she’d just said. Natasha laughed, full and throaty. 

“Good answer.” 

Bewildered, Steve let her slide a hand into his and lead him away from the bar. 

“Come home with us, Steve.” 

He couldn’t say no to her, didn’t want to, not when she led him to Clint. Clint took one look at the pair of them and his smile bloomed bright as he fell into step with them. None of them said a word as they made their way to the elevators that led to the Avengers private floors. 

The elevator ride was full of a thrumming tension that Steve wanted to break, but he didn’t know how. He stayed quiet then followed the pair off the elevator and onto Clint’s floor. It wasn’t the first time he’d hung out here, but it was definitely the first time when sex had been on the table. At least he was assuming it was. He could be terrible at social cues, but it was kind of hard to miss the way Clint’s hand was slowly stroking Natasha’s thigh, his mouth at her throat. She tipped her head back, eyes on Steve as she held a hand out to him. He let her pull him closer until he was standing in front of her, hands on her waist as she urged him to bend his head and kiss her. 

A soft sound had him lifting his head to find Clint’s gaze on them. Steve licked his lips, suddenly unsure again. Clint didn’t look upset or jealous, but maybe... 

“God, that was hot.” 

Clint’s voice was rough, and Steve’s belly clenched at the sound. Before he could say anything, Clint was straightening up, close enough that Steve could lean in and kiss him. He hesitated, watched those gorgeous eyes go blank as Clint shifted to put some space between them. 

“No harm no foul, Cap. Everyone’s got their lines. You’re here for Nat. I can respect that.” 

“Clint...” 

Steve didn’t let Natasha finish, reaching out to get a hand on Clint’s bicep and tug him back. “That’s not what I... I didn’t mean...” 

Clint’s gaze thawed marginally. “Getting some mixed signals here, Cap.” 

Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to find words that wouldn’t make this more awkward, so he pulled Clint closer and kissed him. Clint made a startled noise against Steve’s mouth, which made Steve pull back with a small smile. He settled for giving Clint a partial truth. 

“No mixed signals. Just no experience with the, uh, more than one person at a time thing.” 

He felt the tension drain out of Clint, and that bright smile from before curved his mouth. Steve leaned in to kiss him again, the two of them breaking apart when Natasha wriggled out from between them. Steve blushed, started to stammer out an apology. Natasha laughed and went up on her toes to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“Don’t mind me. I wasn’t feeling left out.” She patted Steve’s chest and headed for the bed. “I was actually enjoying the show. Feel free to continue while I get comfortable.” 

Steve watched her go until strong fingers slid along his jaw and turned his head back to Clint. Clint grinned up at him before pulling him down for another kiss. Steve groaned as Clint licked into his mouth, his body a line of heat along Steve’s. He grabbed Clint’s hips, pulling their bodies closer. He bent his knees slightly, his hips lining up with Clint’s. It was Clint’s turn to moan as he rubbed against Steve’s cock. Clint broke the kiss, breathing gone ragged in a way that brought a pleased smile to Steve’s lips. Clint rolled his eyes, but he grinned back at Steve. 

“Yeah, you’re really good at that. Five stars on Yelp, or something.” 

Steve laughed. “I have no idea what that means.” 

“Just me being a little punch drunk.” Clint’s gaze shifted to the bed then back to Steve. “We should join the lady, don’t you think?” 

Steve glanced back at Natasha, groaning when he saw her sprawled against the pillows. She’d ditched most of her costume, leaving her in the shirt and a pair of miniscule panties. She had one hand under the scrap of lace, and he could see the movement of her fingers underneath. She sent him a dirty grin, making Steve stumble a bit. Clint’s arm slid around his waist, and he steered Steve toward the bed. 

Clint let him go when they reached Natasha and climbed into bed, stretching out on his side and leaning in for a kiss. Steve paused with a knee on the bed, watching, until Natasha broke the kiss to smile at him. Clint grinned at him too, his hand slipping between Natasha’s thighs to stroke her skin. Steve’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he shuddered as she parted her legs for him. 

“Would you like a taste?” 

“God, Natasha.” 

He reached out, ran his hands up her legs to push them a little wider apart. That scrap of black lace had been calling his attention and he couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her through them. She made a soft sound, thighs parting further, and he grinned and kissed her again. 

“Hang on.” 

Steve lifted his head at Clint’s words, confused, as Clint came up on his knees. Clint’s fingers tugged at the sleeve of Steve’s uniform shirt. 

“At least get this off before you get started.” He gave Steve a ridiculous, cheesy leer that made Steve laugh. “Come on, Steve. I want to ogle the goods.” 

Still smiling, Steve sat up long enough to strip out of the top half of his costume and get rid of his boots and socks. He settled back between Natasha’s thighs as Clint slid down a bit, calloused fingers tracing the shape of Steve’s shoulders before teasing along his spine. It felt good to have that light touch as he skimmed his own fingers over Natasha’s pussy. She lifted her hips, and Steve followed the unspoken command, slipping her panties off and tossing them to join his shirt. He ran his fingers over her again, feeling how damp she was already. He bent his head and licked gently over bare skin. 

“Fuck.” 

That was Clint’s voice in his ear, and Steve turned his head to find Clint watching avidly. Clint smiled and gently turned Steve’s face back toward Natasha. 

“Don’t mind me. I promise not to have running commentary or anything. I just want to watch. You two are really fucking hot.” 

Steve was as sure as he could be now that nothing he did was going to make either of them jealous so he settled on his stomach and got his hands under Natasha’s ass. He lifted her to his mouth, licking in deep and letting her taste explode over his tongue. She cried out softly, fingers tangling in his hair as she rocked her hips, urging him on. 

Steve hadn’t had a lot of partners, but this was something he knew he was good at, as well as something he enjoyed immensely, and he let himself get lost in the taste and smell of Natasha as she surrounded him. He didn’t know how Natasha liked it, though, and so he started slow, trusting her to lead him. She did, little murmurs of encouragement when he licked at her, a soft gasp when he sucked her clit. He softened his movements, tongue flicking gently at her clit before he dropped his head to lick deeper inside of her. A little tug on his hair had him laughing as he went back to work on her clit. He knew how to follow directions. 

He was licking over her clit teasingly when he felt strong fingers wrap around his wrist. He glanced up into Clint’s eyes, dark with arousal, and let Clint guide his hand between Natasha’s legs. Clint tapped at two of Steve’s fingers and he took the hint, sliding them carefully into Natasha. She moaned and pushed into him as he worked his fingers in and out of her, teasing over her clit with his tongue. Her hips rolled gracefully, rubbing her against his face and he loved it. 

His gaze lifted back to Clint’s and Clint smiled at him. He took Steve’s wrist, pushing and tugging until Steve moved the way Clint wanted him to and suddenly Natasha was crying out and arching her back. Clint’s smile went feral. 

“There you go. That’s a good spot. Just go easy on it. She’s sensitive.” 

Clint moved to take Natasha’s nipple into his mouth, and Steve went back to work. He did as Clint said, keeping the press of his fingers light as he teased over Natasha’s g-spot. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking hungrily because he’d already learned she liked that. Her cries were becoming louder, sharper, and Steve was painfully hard in his pants. It was easy to ignore that when he had Natasha’s taste on his tongue, her moans in his ears. 

He sucked harder on her clit, rubbed his fingers over her g-spot and Natasha was coming in a rush, thighs tight around Steve’s head. She was dripping for him now and he worked her through the climax, easing up the pressure gradually as she comes down. He slipped his fingers free of her pussy, and knelt up. Clint was there immediately, kissing the taste of Natasha from his tongue. 

“Jesus, Steve, that was incredible.” 

Steve laughed, hands finding Clint’s hips. “I didn’t even do anything to you.” 

“Not yet, but a princess can dream.” 

Steve laughed again, turning to kiss Natasha as she joined the tangle of bodies. Her shirt was open, nipples hard and wet from Clint’s mouth, hair a wild tangle from thrashing her head on the pillow. She was stunning, and Steve would tell her so but he suddenly had Clint’s hand down his pants and he couldn't fucking breathe. He rocked his hips into Clint’s hand, sucked on Natasha’s tongue when she kissed him deep and filthy. He was panting against Natasha’s mouth when Clint pulled his hand back and Steve was a bit embarrassed at the whine that came out of his mouth. 

“We need to be about 1000% percent more naked for the next part,” Clint declared. 

Steve could get on board with that, and his pants quickly joined his shirt and the clothes Natasha took off earlier. He turned to help Clint, who had somehow gotten entangled in the bikini top. He laughed as he straightened the thing out and got it off. 

“How are you the only one still dressed when you were wearing the least amount of clothes to start with?” Steve asked, searching for the fastening on the skirt that had fascinated him all night. 

“Talent,” Clint replied easily as he guided Steve’s hands where they needed to be. 

They got Clint naked finally and Steve couldn’t stop his hands from wandering. Clint’s thighs were all hard muscle and the occasional scar and he felt so good under Steve’s hands. Natasha had moved to kneel behind Clint, her chin hooked on his shoulder as she watched Steve feel Clint up. Her green eyes flicked to his, a smile curving her mouth, and Steve found himself speaking without knowing he meant to. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you all night. All that bare skin just right there. Jesus, Clint.” 

Clint looked pleased and lifted his head to kiss Steve. “Natasha said the skirt would work. I never should have doubted her.” 

Steve would question that, but then Clint was kissing him again, and Natasha had slipped a hand between them to stroke Steve’s cock. His hips jerked, cock rubbing between Clint’s thighs and making them both moan. 

“Okay, we need to decide how this next bit goes because only one of us,” Clint turned to give Natasha a mock glare. “Has had an orgasm, and it wasn’t even the birthday boy.” 

Steve flushed, unsure what was even on offer. He didn’t have to suffer, as Clint immediately continued on. 

“Natasha doesn’t like penetrative sex,” he said, almost primly, then grinned up at Steve. “But I love it so if you’re into that...” 

Steve was nodding before Clint finished speaking, and he could feel the flush on his cheeks deepening, but he didn’t care. He wanted inside of Clint so damn badly it hurt. Clint looked pleased, and he didn’t tease Steve for the blush, simply reached between them to stroke Steve’s cock. 

“Yeah, this is going to be good.” Clint was nearly vibrating against Steve in anticipation. 

Natasha bit Clint’s shoulder and carefully knocked his hand away from Steve’s cock. “Me first.” 

Steve frowned in confusion until Natasha slid off the bed and walked around to a chest at the foot of it. Steve hadn’t paid it any attention when they’d first come in as he’d had other things on his mind. He was paying attention now as Natasha rummaged through it and pulled out a sleek black harness. She put it on then dug into the chest again, eventually coming up with three different dildos. Steve swallowed hard as she laid them out on the bed. 

“Which one do you want me to open you up with?” 

Steve wasn’t sure what noise he made, but it made Clint grin. Clint patted his arm then peered at the offerings. Steve looked with him, and finally realized that all three varied in size. The last one was big enough that Steve felt like he might have some competition, which was ridiculous. He did not need to have a dick measuring contest with Natasha. 

She winked at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking as she pulled lube out of the trunk. She reached back and came up with a handful of condoms that she tossed near the toys. Her gaze was steady as she looked at Steve. 

“We don’t use them when it’s just us. Pregnancy isn’t a concern and we both get tested regularly. But it’s been a couple of years since we’ve had a third, and longer than that since the third was a guy. We can use these if either of you want to.” 

Steve bit his lip and looked to Clint, who shrugged. “We always use them when we pick someone up because they’re always a stranger, and they’re always for a night. You aren’t a stranger, Steve, and we trust you. I’d like to go bare, but only if you want to.” 

The thought of being inside of Clint with nothing between them was intoxicating. Steve swallowed hard and nodded, making Clint grin and clap his hands together. 

“Alright, awkward shit over with, now back to the fun.” He pointed to the purple dildo Natasha had laid on the bed. “You can fuck me with that one. It’ll open me up, but not enough that Steve isn’t doing the rest when it’s his turn.” 

Steve groaned and reached down to palm his cock. “You’re going to kill me, Clint.” 

Clint gave him a smug little grin and moved to kneel in the center of the bed. He settled his chest down, thighs spread and ass in the air. He looked at ease, unselfconscious about being bared to them like this. It was an incredible turn on for Steve, seeing how much Clint wanted this. He knelt beside Clint, stroked a hand down his back. He looked up when Natasha called his name, caught the bottle of lube she tossed his way. 

“Go ahead and start while I get ready.” 

Steve set the bottle by Clint’s thigh, smoothed his hand down Clint’s back again. He let his fingers dip lower, teasing over Clint’s hole. Clint sighed softly, eyes closing as he relaxed into the bed. Steve used his thumb to rub and tease over Clint’s hole, occasionally pressing to feel the give of Clint’s body. It wasn’t long before Clint was opening to him and Steve eased the tip of his thumb in before pulling out. Clint made a noise of protest that had Steve leaning down to kiss him as he grabbed the lube. He poured some into his hand, closed the bottle and set it aside before moving his hand back to Clint’s ass. 

Clint moaned softly as Steve eased his middle finger inside of him. Clint was tight and hot and perfect and the thought of getting his dick into all of that heat made Steve’s breath catch. He ignored that for the moment, took the time to gently fuck in and out of Clint’s body. Clint was pushing back to meet him when Steve felt the bed dip. He turned his head to watch Natasha crawl across the bed to join them. Her smile held heat as she came up on her knees and let Steve look at her. 

She was magnificent, breasts high and full, nipples a beautiful pink. The black harness looked darker against the pale skin of her hips, the purple cock erect between her thighs. He knew strap-ons existed but had never actually seen a woman wearing one. If he’d ever thought the look would be comical, he’d have been proven dead wrong. 

“You look amazing.” 

Natasha’s smile softened, but still held heat. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

She moved to kneel between Clint’s thighs and ran her hands over his ass. Steve slipped his finger free and Natasha replaced it with one of hers. Clint groaned, pressing back into her hand. 

“Come on, Tasha. You know I’m good.” 

Natasha apparently did know because she pulled her finger free and grabbed the lube. Steve watched her slick her cock before she moved closer to Clint. She rubbed the head against Clint’s hole, teased him with it until he pushed back impatiently. She rocked her hips forward and let the head slip inside of Clint. Clint groaned and held still, let Natasha fill him at her leisure. When she was buried inside of him, she patted his ass. 

“Good boy.” 

Clint’s cheeks went pink and he buried his head in his arms. Steve looked at Natasha and she grinned at him before gripping Clint’s hips. She pulled out a little, eased back in. She worked Clint open like that for a bit before pulling almost all the way out. Steve’s gaze locked on the way Clint’s hole stretched around the head of Natasha’s cock and then she was thrusting forward and filling Clint completely. He cried out, back arching as Natasha settled into an easy rhythm. 

They were stunningly beautiful to watch. There was an ease and a familiarity that allowed them to move together flawlessly. Natasha knew exactly how hard Clint wanted to be fucked right now and she gave it to him. Clint was moaning shamelessly, and it was clear how much Natasha enjoyed hearing him. Steve knelt beside them, unable to look away from the sight of Natasha’s cock as it stretched Clint’s hole. He ran his hand along Clint’s thigh, teasing fingers over his cock and making Clint curse. 

“Don’t make me come, Steve. Want you to fuck me first.” 

Steve reluctantly pulled his hand away, unsure what to do with himself. Natasha didn’t seem to have the same problem. She stilled, burying herself deep inside Clint and rubbing a hand along his flank when he protested. She reached for his shoulder, pulling until he rose up on his knees and settled into her lap. He groaned, eyes closing with pleasure and Steve knew he was completely full of cock. He shuddered, wished he could see more. 

Natasha interrupted his thoughts, waving a hand toward the headboard. “Get comfortable, Steve.” 

He did as she instructed, grabbing some pillows to lean against the headboard and then sprawling out. Natasha smiled, bit at Clint’s shoulder as her fingertips ran along the length of Clint’s cock. 

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” Clint moaned an affirmative, eyes dark as they took Steve in. Natasha kissed her way up his neck, took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged. “Do you want to suck him off? Get him wet so he can fuck you?” 

“Oh fuck. Yes, please. I want...” Clint took in a deep breath, and Steve could see the muscles in his abs twitch as Natasha tugged his earlobe again. “Can I suck your cock, Steve?” 

Steve wasn’t sure he could answer and not sound stupid, so he merely parted his thighs, making Clint groan again. Clint’s thighs flexed as he pulled up and off Natasha’s cock. He crawled forward, knelt between Steve’s thighs and lifted his ass. Natasha followed, a hand trailing up Steve’s calf before she rested it on the small of Clint’s back. Clint smiled up at Steve before bending his head and licking a line up Steve’s cock. 

Steve cursed, lifted a hand to rub over the back of Clint’s head. Clint made a soft sound of pleasure as he licked over the head of Steve’s cock, gathering up the precome beaded there. Clint’s breath hitched, the warmth of it ghosting over Steve’s cock and making him shiver. He looked up to see Natasha moving inside of Clint, and his cock twitched, the head bumping Clint’s lips. Clint flicked his gaze up at Steve and grinned, licked over the head of his cock again. 

Steve wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten that Clint was a little shit, but the knowledge hit home when Clint proceeded to give him the most torturous blowjob that Steve had ever had in his life. He licked almost delicately at the head, placed sucking kisses along the shaft, ducked down to mouth at Steve’s balls. He never stayed still, and Steve never knew where he’d strike next. Strong fingers dug into the tense muscles of his thighs, and the sharp little pain was a startling contrast to the barely there swipe of tongue over the head of his dick. 

Natasha picked up her pace, fucking into Clint hard enough that the sound of her hips smacking against Clint’s ass was shockingly loud. Clint’s breath was forced out in soft little grunts that hit the wet skin of Steve’s dick and made him groan. He curled his fingers into Clint’s short hair even though there wasn’t enough there to really hold onto. 

“Clint, please.” 

Clint lifted his head, licked his lips as he eyed Steve appraisingly. “If I... fuck, Natasha, yeah. Right there.” He shook his head, focused on Steve again. “If I suck you off, will you be able to get hard again and fuck me?” 

“That is not going to be a problem,” Steve promised. He cupped Clint’s face in his hand, was surprised when Clint turned his head to kiss his palm. “You’re fucking gorgeous when you get fucked. I’m not missing my chance.” 

Clint’s cheeks went pink and he ducked his head, shuddering as Natasha buried her cock deep inside of him and stilled. Steve watched her hand smooth along Clint’s back, then down to pat his ass. Clint lifted his head and grinned at Steve. 

“Okay then. You’re gonna want to hang onto something.” 

Steve frowned, let his hands drop to sheets. The next thing he knew Clint was lowering his head and all signs of teasing were gone. He took Steve’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard at the tip before he dropped his head and took Steve’s cock deep. Steve cried out, fingers curling tight into the sheets as he felt his cock hit the back of Clint’s throat. 

“Oh my god.” 

Natasha laughed as her hands went to Clint’s hips. “He did warn you.” 

“Fuck.” 

That was as eloquent as Steve felt like he could be, especially when Natasha started fucking into Clint and Steve could feel those pleasured moans around his cock. Clint was barely moving his head, keeping Steve’s cock deep as he sucked and there was no way Steve was going to last. He carefully rocked his hips, his movements becoming less tentative when Clint didn’t pull away. He fucked into Clint’s mouth, found himself matching the way Natasha was fucking his ass. 

“I’m close, Clint.” 

Clint made a little sound and pulled off of Steve’s cock. He licked swollen lips; his eyes dazed with pleasure when the met Steve’s. “You can come in my mouth, Steve. I like it.” 

“Aw, Christ.” 

Steve rested his hand on Clint’s head as he took Steve’s cock back into his mouth. He gently pet Clint’s hair, rocking his hips and fucking into Clint’s mouth as Natasha sped up her thrusts. She came with a low cry that had Steve’s balls drawing up tight, and he spilled into the heat of Clint’s mouth. Clint swallowed every drop then lifted his head and carefully let Steve’s cock slip from his mouth. He went back to the teasing kitten licks he’d started with as he cleaned Steve’s cock of come. 

Natasha ran a hand along Clint’s side. “Give me a taste.” 

Clint shifted up on his knees, settling into Natasha’s lap again. He turned his head and Steve watched as they kissed, open-mouthed and messy. He groaned, his cock stirring against his thigh at the thought of them sharing his come. Natasha’s eyes met his and she beckoned him forward. He leaned up, kissing Natasha when Clint pulled away. Then Natasha guided him to Clint and the kiss transferred to him. Steve licked into Clint’s mouth and tasted himself. 

“You two are something else.” 

Natasha laughed, patted Clint’s hip as she pulled free of his body. He gave a little sound of protest but settled when Steve shifted back against the headboard and tugged Clint with him. Clint straddled his thighs, reached between them to stroke Steve’s still hard cock. 

“You weren’t lying, huh?” 

Steve shrugged, well used to the lack of a refractory period at this point. “Going to take at least one more orgasm before I need a break.” 

“I love science,” Clint said happily. 

Natasha snorted as she moved back a little and found the bottle of lube. She tossed it to Steve, and he flicked open the cap, coated his fingers. He set the bottle aside and reached between Clint’s thighs, stroked over his hole. Clint moaned and parted his thighs wider, let Steve slip a finger into him. 

“Just slick your cock and get in me,” Clint panted. 

Steve rubbed over Clint’s prostate, felt Clint shudder against him. “Maybe I want to feel you.” 

Clint gave him a glare that held no heat. “Maybe some of us aren’t super soldiers. I go off and that’s it for a while. Been waiting long enough for you to fuck me.” 

Steve couldn’t really argue with that. He pulled his finger free, used the rest of the lube to get himself ready. He’d barely gotten his hand down to the base of his cock before Clint was shifting forward and rubbing his ass against the head. Steve groaned, held himself still as he got his free hand around Clint’s hip. He guided Clint down, moaning low in his throat as he was surrounded by the heat of Clint’s body. Clint’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back as he filled himself with Steve’s cock and he was so goddamn gorgeous that Steve couldn’t breathe. 

“Clint.” 

Clint opened his eyes and smiled at Steve as he settled in Steve’s lap. He reached out to cradle Steve’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply as he started to move. Steve groaned, got both hands on Clint’s hips as they found their rhythm. Clint was hot and tight and perfect and Steve couldn’t get enough. Clint broke their kiss as Natasha moved in behind him, and Steve leaned up to kiss her. Clint made a happy sound at being sandwiched between them, and Steve laughed, the kiss with Natasha becoming messy as she smiled. 

Steve leaned back against the headboard, moving with Clint as he watched Natasha’s hands move over Clint’s body. She pinched and teased his nipples, pulling a throaty moan from Clint as he leaned his head back against her. She teased over his ribs, down his belly, then back up to his nipples. Steve took note of the fact that she avoided Clint’s cock and did the same, letting his hands map the muscles of Clint’s thighs as Clint rode him. Natasha shifted closer and Steve felt the bump of her cock against his thigh. Clint moaned and reached back to grab her thigh. 

“Yeah, fuck. That’s a great idea.” 

Steve frowned; unsure what Clint was talking about. Natasha met his eyes and grinned, shook her head. “No, Clint.” 

“Yes, Clint,” Clint argued. “It’s Steve’s birthday. He should have good sex.” 

“I’m having good sex?” Steve hadn’t meant that to come out as a question, but he was confused. 

Clint grinned and patted his chest. “It’s very good sex. But we’re going to make it unforgettable.” 

Steve bit back the urge to tell him that it already was. His crush on Clint was full blown now, and he was sure he was never getting over this. Still, this was his one chance, and he wasn’t missing anything. 

“What did you want?” 

“Want Tasha to get her cock in me.” 

“Umm, okay.” Steve tried, and mostly failed, not to feel disappointed by that. “I can pull out.” 

“No!” 

Steve froze, a little startled by Clint’s vehemence. “I’m confused.” 

Clint’s grin turned sheepish. “Sorry. I meant that I want you both. In me.” 

The image those words provided seared Steve’s brain and he couldn’t hold back a moan at the idea. “Oh God. Is that... that’s a thing?” 

Natasha kissed behind Clint’s ear before smiling at Steve. “It’s basically a porn staple. I’m sure stats exist for how often it happens in the real world, but I’m not the person to ask about that.” 

Clint had settled into Steve’s lap, barely rocking on his dick. “You’ve never seen it?” 

“Porn doesn’t really do anything for me,” Steve said with a shrug, and tried not to feel like a prude. 

“Yeah, no, me either,” Clint laughed. “We usually watch it and make fun of the dialog and cheap furniture.” 

“Porn has some really shitty couches,” Natasha said solemnly. “And don’t get me started on the drapes.” 

Steve laughed, feeling the tension ease out of him. He rubbed at Clint’s thigh, bit his lip as he thought. “We can do that if you want. You just gotta tell me what to do.” 

Clint turned to look at Natasha. “Tasha?” 

“Okay, fine. It’s your ass.” 

Clint snorted, twisted to the side to retrieve the lube. “We’re going to need more of this then.” He took Steve’s hand and poured a generous amount over his fingers before handing the bottle to Natasha. “You need to finger me open some more, around your cock.” 

Clint lifted up, and Steve reached between them, feeling Clint’s hole stretched around the head of his dick. He rubbed and teased as Clint started moving in shallow little thrusts. When Steve eased a finger in alongside his cock, Clint shuddered. 

“Fuck, that’s really good.” 

He sounded a little surprised, and Steve wondered how much thought Clint had actually put into this. He was going to assume none. Clint was more of the spur of the moment kind of guy. But Natasha wouldn’t let him do anything that would seriously injure him, and neither would Steve. Feeling more sure of things, Steve got to work opening Clint up, holding his hips still and letting Clint move on his cock in whatever way he wanted. 

Steve took his time, enjoying the noises he was pulling from Clint as he teased and rubbed at his hole. The first finger he slipped into Clint made the man arch his back with a filthy moan and Steve was really damn glad he’d already come once. He worked his finger in and out of Clint’s ass as Clint rode him, rubbing his free hand on Clint’s thigh. He was patient working a second finger into Clint and carefully stretching him, and when that went well, he eased in a third. That made Clint whimper, his easy movements stuttering for a minute and Steve stopped moving. 

“Too much?” 

Clint shook his head. “Just a lot. Feels good though.” 

Steve took him at his word and gently worked Clint open for long moments before easing his fingers free. He looked up and got a smile from Natasha as she moved into place. She rubbed at the small of Clint’s back. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah, Tasha, I’m good.” 

Clint sank completely down on his cock. Clint leaned forward, catching Steve’s mouth in a kiss as he lifted his hips. Natasha moved in closer and Steve felt her fingers rubbing over Clint’s hole and teasing at Steve’s cock. Her fingers disappeared and the head of her cock nudged at Clint. She paused for a moment then pushed the head of her cock against Clint’s hole until Steve felt the give as Clint’s body let her in. Clint went rigid, pushing upright, and they all froze. 

“Clint?” There was no way for Steve to disguise the worry in his voice. “Hey, are you alright?” 

“Y...yeah.” Clint’s breathing hitched. “Little more than I expected. Give me a sec, okay?” 

“Of course, Clint. Whatever you need.” 

He kept still since Clint hadn’t asked him to pull out, kept up the soothing motions on Clint’s thigh. He met Natasha’s gaze over Clint’s shoulder, and she smiled reassuringly as she rubbed along Clint’s sides. Clint was shaking between them, and Steve looked at Natasha, feeling helpless. 

“Fuck, Nat.” Clint’s voice was wrecked. “You gotta move or... or something.” 

Natasha got a hand on Clint’s hip and Steve could feel her cock as she moved forward. Clint was still frozen between them as Natasha bottomed out. Steve held completely still, petting Clint, and very close to panicking and calling the whole thing off. Then Clint moved, tentatively at first until Steve actually felt the give of Clint’s body as he sank fully down onto them. The moan he let out was positively filthy. 

“Oh yeah. That’s fucking amazing.” 

Clint gave a little sigh then began to move, slowly at first, and the heat and pressure against Steve’s cock was excruciating. It was torture to hold still, but he wouldn’t hurt Clint for the world. Long moments later, Clint was moving fluidly again, pleasure written clearly on his face. Steve could feel the slide of Natasha’s cock against his and it was so _much_, but it was still nothing compared to the incredible heat of Clint’s body surrounding them both. 

Clint looked absolutely wrecked, his cock flushed red and wet at the tip, and Steve had to touch him. He wrapped his fingers around Clint’s cock, relished the tortured moan Clint gave as Steve started jerking him off. He reached up with his free hand to smooth sweaty hair back from Clint’s brow. 

“You look so fucking good like this, Clint, but you feel even better. That tight hole stretched so perfectly around me and Nat.” Clint lifted wide, shocked eyes to Steve’s, and Steve grinned. “Something wrong, baby?” 

“Oh fuck.” Clint whimpered, hips stuttering as he fucked into Steve’s fist and then back on their cocks. “That’s so fucking hot, you don’t even know.” 

Natasha laughed, hand sliding up Steve’s thigh and he can feel her as she cupped Clint’s balls in her hand. “You’ve been so good, Clint. Waited so patiently.” She leaned forward, driving deep into Clint. “Go ahead and come for us, Clint.” 

Steve twisted his wrist, rubbed his thumb over the sensitive spot under the head of Clint’s dick, and Clint was gone, coming so hard over Steve’s belly and chest that he managed to hit Steve’s chin. He worked Clint through it, let Clint slump over his chest as Natasha carefully withdrew. He made to follow, but Clint grabbed his hip. 

“Finish in me.” 

Steve groaned. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“’m good, Steve. Promise. Please, I want to feel you.” 

Clint lifted his head for a kiss, and Steve took his mouth hungrily, wrapped his arms around Clint as he fucked up into him. It didn’t take more than half a dozen thrusts before he was burying himself deep in Clint’s ass and coming with a shout of Clint’s name. 

Natasha had gotten rid of the harness and dildo and crawled onto the bed to curl up against Steve’s side. He turned his head and they kissed as Clint settled against him, apparently content to stay sprawled on top of Steve. 

“Don’t fall asleep until you pull out,” he said, yawning. 

“I won’t,” Steve promised. “You’re going to be sore enough as it is.” 

“Worth it,” Clint said, grinning, his eyes slowly closing. 

Steve shook his head, smiling, rubbed one hand slowly along Clint’s back. He felt Natasha’s gaze on them, and felt guilty, but when he turned to look at her, she just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

“Take a nap, Steve. You’ve earned it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke to find that Clint had migrated to his side at some point. He had an arm slung across Steve’s chest, and a leg sprawled between Steve’s. Natasha wasn’t in bed, and it made Steve feel guilty enough that he untangled himself from Clint and slid out of bed. Clint made a disgruntled sound but curled up around the pillow Steve had been using. Steve watched him for a moment, but when he stayed asleep, Steve forced himself to grab his underwear and leave the room.

He used the guest bathroom so he wouldn’t wake Clint up, then slipped his boxers on to go find Natasha. He knew he’d have to dress and leave, but he couldn’t without talking to her first. He found her in the kitchen, dressed in yoga pants and a T-shirt he recognized as Clint’s. The sight pulled at something in Steve’s chest, but he managed to smile at her. 

“Hey, Nat.” 

“Morning, Steve.” She smiled back at him. “Why don’t you grab a cup of coffee and sit with me?” 

It was probably the last thing Steve wanted to do, but he followed her instructions and joined her at the breakfast bar. They sat quietly for a minute, and Steve wondered if he was supposed to start this conversation. Luckily, or not, Natasha spoke first. 

“You care about him.” 

Steve winced, folded his hands around the cup of coffee to give himself something to hold onto. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean....” 

“Hey, no.” Natasha reached out and rested a hand on his arm. “I knew that when I asked you to join us tonight. It’s _why_ I asked you to join us tonight.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I know.” Natasha’s smile was sad. “I think the first thing you need to know is that Clint cares about you too. In exactly the same way you care for him. But he never would have done anything about it, for the same reasons you wouldn’t.” 

“Oh God. Nat, I never...” 

Natasha’s smile softened and she squeezed his arm before pulling back. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and neither did he. Clint and I aren’t together, not like that.” She glanced down at her cup before meeting Steve’s eyes again. “If I could love anyone, it would be him.” 

Her gaze shifted again, towards the sliding glass windows and Steve forced himself to be quiet. He wanted to reach out and touch her but was fairly certain she wouldn’t be okay with that. 

“I’m not sure if it’s something the Red Room did to me, or if it was just always there. In any case, I don’t have it in me to love Clint the way he needs. I never....” She hesitated, and when she looked at Steve, her smile was resigned. “I don’t stay the night. I used to, but it got too hard on him. It was like a relationship, but not and it was confusing and painful for both of us. So, we have this. He’s my best friend and sometimes we sleep together, and sometimes we bring in a third.” 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from reaching out this time, and she let him take her hand. He linked their fingers and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“Then you came along, and he... well, you’ll need to talk to him about that. But he wants you, Steve, for more than sex. I think you feel the same way.” 

“I do,” Steve said quietly. “I tried not to, Nat, I swear I did. You’re one of my best friends.” 

She blinked a couple of times, and then gave Steve the most genuine smile he’d seen from her since the conversation started. “I know. That’s why it was you. You’d never hurt him, and I think you’ll understand Clint and I in a way most don’t. I can’t love him like you can, but I can’t, won’t give him up. Would you be able to handle that? Being in a relationship with Clint if he still sometimes slept with me?” 

Steve was startled enough by the “L” word that he nearly missed the implications of the rest of what Natasha said. “Oh. You... just you and Clint?” 

For the first time since he’d met her, he saw that he’d surprised her. “You’d want that?” 

“Well, yeah. You’re gorgeous, and tonight was amazing. I’d love to be with the two of you again.” He felt his cheeks heat. “If... if you wanted that.” 

She let go of his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I knew I’d chosen well for Clint. I didn’t realize that I had chosen well for myself.” 

Steve grinned; a weight he hadn’t realized he was carrying sliding off his shoulders. “I have to tell you that this is the last thing I expected tonight.” The smile dimmed. “I feel weird talking about this without Clint, though.” 

Natasha laughed and stood up. “He and I have been talking about this for weeks, while I tried to get him to get his head out of his ass and proposition you. He kept swearing that he wasn’t sure you wanted him and not just me.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s your turn now, Steve. I’ve laid the groundwork.” 

Steve stood too and pulled Natasha into a hug. She relaxed against him, hugging him back. Steve kissed the top of her head, laughing as she pinched his hip. 

“Don’t push your luck, Rogers.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Romanoff.” 

She pulled away, still smiling. “Clint will like it if you stay. He’s a big fan of morning cuddling, though he’ll deny it if you actually ask him.” 

“Noted. Should I... are you sure this isn’t weird?” 

Natasha shrugged. “It’s a little weird, but what about our lives isn’t?” 

“You’ve got me there.” 

Natasha made her way to the door, the paused again. “Take care of him for me, okay?” 

“For as long as he wants me to.” 

She seemed satisfied with that and left without saying anything else. Despite everything, it felt wrong to go back to Clint’s bedroom without her. He hesitated by the bed before finally slipping out of his underwear and climbing back into bed. Clint immediately moved into his space, curling around Steve the way he had the pillow earlier. Steve smiled, smoothed a hand down Clint’s back. He felt it the minute awareness hit Clint, and he kept his hold light, not wanting to make Clint feel trapped. 

“Tasha leave?” Clint asked quietly. 

“Just a second ago.” 

Clint glanced up at him, those gorgeous eyes full of unease. “But you stayed.” 

“Yes. She seemed to think you’d want me to.” He felt Clint tense, and bent down to kiss him. When they broke apart, Clint seemed less upset but still unsure. “I wanted to. I’ve wanted you for so long, Clint. I don’t know how you didn’t know.” 

Clint shifted closer, rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I hoped, but, well. Good things don’t come to me that often. And then there’s Tasha. It’s a lot.” 

“Maybe, but I think we can make it work.” 

Clint glanced up at him, looking hopeful. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I really want it to.” 

Clint grinned at that and scrambled into Steve’s lap. “I really want it to work out too.” He cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “So, we’ll figure it out.” 

Steve knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and they were probably in for some uncomfortable talks in the near future, with and without Natasha, but it would be worth it. Clint was absolutely worth it.


End file.
